The Sparrow: Return to Neverland
by HopelessRomantic84
Summary: AU: Killian and Cynthia must go back to Neverland to bring a missing friend back. While in Neverland, Cynthia gets cold feet about Killian's proposal when he presents her with an enchanted ring. (Sequel to The Sparrow) Killian and OC.
1. Chapter 1

**I finally found some time to start the sequel! I hadn't had a lot of free time to be creative since I just started a new job, but I FINALLY had an afternoon to myself and decided to head to the library so I could concentrate. I hope you guys will enjoy this as much as The Sparrow :)**

**Also...New episode on Sunday! My baby Killy comes back! It is so cruel of them to have those hiatuses, I swear. I was a sorry excuse for a woman without him on my TV screen all these weeks haha**

**Hopefully my followers from The Sparrow will find this sequel and perhaps I'll gain a few new readers! **

**Read and review, it makes me do a happy dance in my computer chair ;)**

* * *

I never thought I'd return to Neverland as soon as I was. And, it certainly wouldn't have been under these circumstances if I had a say in the matter, but here I was packing a duffel bag and readying for a journey back. My assistant, Paul, had found the mirror and had managed to find himself on the other side of it, a portal which led to Neverland.

"Love, sit down...I'll finish packing for you." Killian said softly, taking into consideration the fact that I had recently suffered a concussion at the hands of Rumpelstiltskin and was moving too frantically for his liking.

I sighed as I relented to his wishes and took a seat on our bed.

"Your parents will be back soon...are you sure it's wise to bring them along, darling? This outing may take a dangerous turn..." He asked, his bright blue eyes looking into mine as he crouched down a bit so that our faces were level.

"I feel like we have no other choice. We just told them **everything**. If we leave now and let them simmer in their thoughts...it's gonna drive them insane. Why not just let them see for themselves? My father might even be of some help...he's a war veteran, he knows how to fight if he has to." I shrugged.

"Yea, while your mum yells at him for getting his blood pressure up?" Killian half chuckled. In response, I gave him a look that told him to leave the subject alone.

My parents were coming and that was final.

Killian sighed and straightened, returning to the task of packing my bag. He went into the far right corner of my closet and pulled out the outfit I had returned from Neverland in, what I had playfully regarded then as my "pirate costume".

"This may be more suitable attire, darling." He smirked as he tossed everything onto the bed beside me.

"You just want to see me in this damn leather corset again...you better have packed a bra for me or so help me God..." I replied, shaking my head as I looked at the leather pants, jacket and corset.

"Oh, goody! I found your boots, too!" Killian chuckled, tossing the boots out of the closet and into the bedroom too.

"While you're at it, get my sword and scabbard." I sighed as I began to undress and put the items on.

"Busy, wait just a tick..." He replied.

As I dressed, I worried about all the trouble Paul was getting into in Neverland. He probably smart-mouthed a mermaid and was hundreds of miles below the shore by now. Or perhaps he ran into a pixie who decided to turn him in a tree! Anything was possible and that's what was so unsettling.

"**_There's_** my pirate lass." Killian said softly from behind me, his tone a little huskier than a moment ago when he was teasing me.

Apparently, leather was a good look for me.

I smiled and turned around to find him in full Captain attire. Sword hanging from his waist. All black. Looking as dashing as the day I met him...only this time, he had both hands.

"Do we still call you Hook or...?" I asked softly, reaching down and grabbing his left hand, the one that had been magically returned to him upon Rumpelstiltskin's death.

"On my ship, **_Captain_** will suffice. But, you know that you may call me what you wish." He said gently as he lowered his head downward to kiss me, his soft lips pressing to mine tenderly.

"I'll save 'Captain' for the bedroom." I whispered against his lips and he smiled against my mouth, ready to dive in again but just as he did, we heard the sound of my father clearing his throat.

"Ahem!" Dad let out loudly from the doorway. I blushed before I placed my hands on Killian's chest and pushed him gently away, his eyes giving me a look that promised that we would continue soon.

"Hey, Dad..." I smiled sitting back down on the bed to slide my boots on, lacing them carefully.

Dad walked up to Killian curiously and inspected his get-up, mumbling something about "Captain Hook" and "Fucking pirate..." before he came over to me.

"Is mom ready? You guys made it back fast." I replied.

"Mom is bringing her bag in. Listen, kiddo...your mom told me not to, but I packed a few guns and ammo...it can't hurt, right?" He asked.

"Bloody brilliant, Phil!" Killian exclaimed with a smile from in front of us. Dad shot him a glare and Killian sucked in his bottom lip. That's when the pissing contest began.

"I see you have your weapon at hand, **_Captain_**." Dad said as he motioned to Killian's sword with his hand.

"At hand, eh? Is that supposed to be a funny little Captain Hook quip, **_mate_**?" Killian challenged.

"Oh, don't you give me this "mate" crap, **_pirate._**" Dad replied, standing up and Killian stepping closer, puffing out his chest like a jock at a pep rally.

"While you're busy reloading, I'll have killed 10 men. I could give you a quick lesson...perhaps you're as quick a study as my fiance'." Killian replied.

My eyes widened in horror as I sucked in a quick breath. Had he just told my father that we were engaged?!

Worst timing ever, pirate...

"Fiance'? No daughter of mine is going to marry a lying pirate!" Dad exploded, the two men now standing nose to nose.

"Well that's a good thing then, considering she prefers to be the one lying down, **_mate_**." He replied through gritted teeth. That set my Dad off and suddenly the two were grappling on the carpet.

"Stop it! You both are being so stupid!" I yelled as I stood up and rushed to tear them away from one another, my hand firmly on the collar of Killian's leather jacket as it took all my strength to haul him away.

"He's not good enough for you, Cyndi!" Dad exclaimed as he collected himself, sitting up and nursing the bloody lip Killian had just given him.

"Dad, he was good enough for me the other day when you didn't know he was Captain Hook. Give me a break." I chided, to which Killian smiled smugly behind me with his arms folded over his chest. He was acting like a little boy!

"And **_you_**..." I said as I turned around, the smile leaving my pirates face as I pointed at him accusingly.

"...better calm the fuck down before I make you sleep on the deck tonight." I said, jabbing my finger into his chest firmly. Killian nodded but mumbled something under his breath about how no one should tell him where to sleep on his own "bloody" ship.

Suddenly, my mother came into the room with a big smile.

"I packed **cookies** for the trip!" She exclaimed as we all looked at her as if she were crazy.

"What'd I miss?" She asked innocently as I chuckled and continued to get ready and prayed to God that the rest of the trip wouldn't continue as it had started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Short one today. Have been sick with a stomach flu :( Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

I watched her as she piled her parents two bags by the mirror, her face wincing briefly as she bent down. I knew her head was still bothering her but she was so stubborn that she'd never say it.

"Darling, let me do this...why don't you rest a moment?" I suggested easily.

"Are you handling me with kid gloves, Killian?" She asked, standing upright, annoyance in her tone.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Lass. Besides, you know how I prefer to **handle **you." I replied, tossing a wink her way which resulted in the rolling of her eyes.

_Great, still mad at me._

"Your father hit me first, you know." I reminded her.

_Bloody fantastic, Killian, use a child's excuse for pushing his brother or sister..._

"Because you egged him on." She said, placing her hands on her lovely hips.

"Ah ah, I believe your father started the verbal attacks...talking about my _hand_." I answered quickly, sounding as childish as I felt.

"I can't believe Captain Hook is getting all bent out of shape over a 56 year old man making fun of his moniker, which isn't even on his body anymore." She chided in disbelief.

"Is there any reason for your being so cross with me?" I demanded, finally raising my voice.

"I don't know, _Sweetheart_...perhaps I need to **lie down**." She answered, narrowing her icy blue eyes at me.

**"Fiance'? No daughter of mine is going to marry a lying pirate!"**

**"Well that's a good thing then, considering she prefers to be the one lying down, mate."**

_Oh yea..._

"Darling..." I started, stepping towards her.

"Save it." She said, throwing her hand up in my face as if to block me from coming near, her eyes then glancing over my shoulder as her father and mother came back into the room.

"Are we ready?" Phil asked.

"Yea, We're done here." Cynthia said, her eyes locking back with mine. I tore my eyes away and looked at my boots...a safer place to gaze at the moment.

* * *

After getting our things in order, I got the mirror's magic portal to open. Once the bright purplish light filled the room, my mother and father gasped and stepped back. Both in awe and fear of its magic glow.

"It's safe, Guys. C'mon. We don't have time." I said softly, reaching for my Dad's hand. Killian following suit with my Mom and hoisting her duffel on his shoulder as well.

He got a grand total of one "brownie point" for that. One point out of however many I'd later decide he'd need to get back on my good side again.

My father, the good soldier that he was, jutted out his chin and stepped forward with me. My mother and Killian directly behind as we entered the portal...

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It felt like no time at all til we were all unceremoniously tossed onto dampened soil. I didn't even have to open my eyes to know we had made it. The sweet air alone gave it away.

Neverland.

Time had done absolutely nothing to it.

The trees were still impossibly green. The ocean incredibly blue. Flowers as fragrant as I had remembered.

"Ooooommphhhh!" My mom groaned as she and Killian fell beside my father and I.

"Should've warned them about the landing, Love." Killian grunted, getting to his knees before extending a hand and helping Mom up.

"I hope the cookies didn't smoosh." Mom mumbled as she stood. I laughed as my Dad helped me up and we dusted ourselves off.

"Where are we in relation to the Jolly Roger, Killian?" I asked the pirate, still refusing to give the man an inch.

"Allow me a moment to regain my bearings, Lass." He said as he glanced around us, studying the shore about 2 miles away from us. I waited impatiently as I watched him figure it out however he was figuring it out.

"We are precisely 2 days journey away from my ship. We need to head west." He stated evenly.

"2 days?" Dad asked.

"Should've packed more cookies, Mom." I mumbled as I hoisted my bag on my shoulder and started walking west, my parents following close as Killian watched and followed us from the side. I knew it was just to protect our flank, but I was glad for his distance right now.

The short trip to Neverland did little to sate my temper.

* * *

After nearly 3 hours of being ignored, I finally quickened my steps and got beside Cynthia...the aura around her thick and hostile.

"Can we just put this nonsense behind us, Love?" I whispered into her ear as I sidled up alongside her. She sighed and looked over at me.

"I really don't think that now is the time to talk about it, so for the sake of getting to the Roger in one piece...yes, for now. Consider it put behind us...til we get on familiar territory again." She whispered back.

"Fair enough, my beautiful, stunning lass." I whispered back, our eyes holding each others gaze.

"Now, I know you must be sorry. Don't you think you're laying it on kinda thick, pirate?" She replied quietly.

"Wouldn't you say I have no other way to lay it on than..._thick_, love?" I smirked, glancing down at my groin and back up again, knowing her eyes followed mine.

"Do you ever stop?" She asked, the corner of her mouth fighting a smile desperately. The struggle not lost on me, however.

"Mmmm, I can be rather_ insatiable_, can't I, darling?" I grinned as I leaned over and planted a tender kiss on her soft cheek.

"AHEM."

Cynthia and I both turned our heads only to be met with Phil's disapproving glare.

"How 'bout you spend less time trying to plunder my sweet daughter and more time filling us in on...this place." Phil said, looking around curiously, holding his wife's hand protectively.

"Too right, sir. What do you wish to know?" I asked.

"Where exactly are we in Neverland?" Phil questioned.

"We are very close to Mermaid Lagoon which is just east of Pixie Hollow and north of my ship in Pirates Cove which is southwest of here." I replied, hoping I was specific enough for him. Phil just nodded.

"Pixie Hollow, huh? Of course we are." He scoffed.

"Dad, just listen to Killian, please. He knows this place better than all of us. Better than me." Cynthia said as she came to a halt and confronted her father. The pair seemed to stare each other down for a short while as if speaking a silent language to one another.

"Fine." He groaned reluctantly, his face softening.

"Thank you." She smiled, getting on her tip toes to kiss her father's cheek sweetly. I couldn't help but notice my lass' way with calming her father down. She definitely had him wrapped around her finger and rightfully so, she was a good daughter.

"Are there really mermaids, Killy?" Patricia finally piped up.

"Yes." I smiled at her.

"Can we see them before we go?" She asked excitedly, probably ready to bribe me with those damned cookies.

"Alas, mermaids are not exactly kind. It's best we see them from the safety of my ship, which I promise you, we will soon enough. Trust me, m'lady...mermaids are not to be trifled with." I replied with a smile.

* * *

Just as the sun began to set, casting a bright, almost ruby orange tint along the land, we stopped to set up camp. Once finally settled in our tents, which Dad and Killian had cleverly fashioned out of banana leaves, twigs and vines, we big our first night in Neverland 'adieu' and hoped for a fresh start in the morning with clearer eyes and more level tempers.


End file.
